Jadilah pacarku Senpai
by BlankMong
Summary: 'Kau tahu Senpai?. Ini hanya sebuah modus. Jadi kuharap kau tergoda. Jangan lupa diminum. M.' Mikasa menyatakan cinta pada Levi. Senpai yang baru 6 jam ia temui. RivaMika. Revaille. Mikasa. Oneshot.


**Jadilah pacarku Senpai.**

 **Happy reading~dan nikmati apa adanya.**

"Jadilah pacarku Levi Senpai." Dua mata hitam itu berbinar menatap Levi. Rambut pendek sebahunya terbang karena angin. Masih mengenakan seragam hitam-putih.

"Sekarang jam berapa?." Levi cukup kaget mendengar pernyataan cinta tiba-tiba dari gadis ini.

"16:30 Senpai." Ucap gadis itu. Mengetuk kaca jam tangan hitam yang terpasang di tangan kanannya.

Levi menghitung jari tangan. "Kita baru bertemu 6 jam lalu, kau tahu?."

"Tentu saja." Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum hingga matanya nyaris tertutup. Memamerkan gigi putih sempurna yang jelas terawat.

"Memangnya kau mau berpacaran dengan orang yang baru 6 jam kau temui." Tanganya terlipat di depan dada. Wajah datar yang angkuh

biasa dipasang Levi ketika menolak pernyataan cinta. Yang entah sudah berapa kali.

"Kenapa tidak?." Jawaban itu membuat Levi sedikit kaget. Ada apa dengan gadis ini.

"Apa hanya karena aku ganteng?." Kepalanya miring, tumpuan kakinya berpindah dari kiri ke kanan. Gadis yang sungguh aneh, batinnya.

"Kau memang ganteng Senpai, sungguh. Tapi aku tidak pacaran dengan seseorang hanya kerena gantengnya."

"Lalu kenapa harus aku?." Gadis ini membuat alis Levi makin bertaut. Makin bingung dengan jalan pikiran gadis ini.

"Boleh kubilang ini intuisi seorang wanita?."

"Kau bercanda ya?."

Levi memijit dahi, menimbulkan kerut diantara kedua alisnya. Lalu mendongak dan menatap mata gadis itu. Fakta bahwa gadis ini lebih tinggi darinya membuat Levi jengkel. Apalagi pikiran tentang pacaran dengannya. Tunggu dulu, bisa saja mereka hanyalah kakak-adik daripada sepasang kekasih saat jalan bersama.

"Dengar...aku bahkan lupa namamu dan kau..."

"Mikasa."Jawab gadis itu memotong perkataan Levi. Masih dengan senyum lebar terbaiknya.

"Baik, dengar Mikasa. Kali ini aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu maaf." Levi harap perkataanya tidak terlalu kasar. Jangan sampai dia dicap pecundang brengsek yang membuat seorang gadis menangis.

"Barusan aku ditolak?." Mimik wajah Mikasa berupah kecewa. Lalu dia menundukan kepala.

Reflek, Levi memegang bahu Mikasa. Berharap gadis ini tak menangis.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Lalu Mikasa mendongak. Senyum tipis terukir diwajah cantik nan tegas miliknya. "Kau bilang kali ini kan Senpai?. Kalau begitu akan ada lain kali kan?."

"Heh?."

"Iya lain kali."

Kepribadian Mikasa membuat Levi tercengang. Dia gadis yang optimis dan tidak gampang menyerah rupanya? pikir Levi. Secara tak terduga membuat Levi sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku akan mencobanya lain kali Senpai. Kuharap kau menjadi pacarku nanti. Setidaknya aku akan mencoba. Tiga kali?." Senyum manis mengakhiri pertemuan dua orang itu ditaman. Meninggalkan Levi sendiri.

"Tiga kali huh?." Tersenyum memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya dengan Mikasa.

Rasa penasaran Levi terhadap Mikasa muncul setelah hari itu.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Hari berikutnya Levi menemukan sebotol teh hijau tergeletak di mejanya. Masih dingin dengan bulir embun meleleh diluar botol. Menciptakan genangan bundar air. Sebuak _sticky notes_ tertempel diatas botol.

 _Kau tahu Senpai? ini hanya sebuah modus. Jadi kuharap kau tergoda. Jangan lupa di minum ._

 _M._

"Mikasa?."

Hari berikutnya sebuah handuk biru muda tergeletak di mejanya. Tergulung sebuah pita biru. Dan sebuah _sticky notes._

 _Modus yang lain ._

 _ps : aku tak suka bau keringat._

 _M._

"Kau ini penguntit atau apa?." Bahkan Mikasa sampai tau kalau hari ini jadwal kelas Levi untuk jam olahraga.

Namun entah apa perlakuan Mikasa terhadapnya tidak membuat Levi tetganggu. Justru membuat Levi bertanya apa yang akan ia dapati di atas mejanya besok.

Dan hari berikutnya sebuah kotak bekal makanan berwarna biru yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Dan _sticky notes_ yang lain.

 _Jangan terlalu banyak makan roti Senpai. Ini untukmu, kuharap kau suka. Modus,... lagi._

 _M._

"Kau memang penguntit." Levi memang tidak pernah membawa bekal saat sekolah. Bukan karena ibunya yang kurang perhatian atau apa. Tapi memang Levi tak suka jika tasnya terlalu berat. Orang bilang membawa barang yang berat-berat membuatmu pendek. Alhasil Levi membeli roti tiap hari saat ke kantin.

Bekal nasi kepal yang diisi daging asam manis. Enak. Mikasa pasti bekerja keras untuk membuat ini. Bekal hanya untuk Levi.

"Ini merubah sesuatu. Kau tahu Mikasa?."

Namun hari berikutnya tak ada apapun di meja. Kecuali sebuah _sticky notes._ Levi sempat bingung dibuatnya. Menerima sesuatu dari Mikasa, yang walaupun baru tiga hari yang lalu. Entah mengapa sudah membuatnya terbiasa. Tapi kini tak ada lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan? pikir Levi.

Perasaannya sendiri terhadap Mikasa membuat Levi heran. Ada apa dengan ku? bukankah aku sudah menolaknya?. Tapi kenapa hari ini rak ada apapun?. Apakah ini tanda Levi mulai berharap pada Mikasa?.

Hal yang dilakukan Mikasa tiap hari. Sebotol teh, handuk dan bekal makanan. Hal kecil yang dilakukan Mikasa untuknya. Hal yang kecil memang. Tapi kenapa saat ini ia merasa kecewa.

Perasaan aneh muncul dalam hatinya. Rasa yang baru pertama kali Levi rasakan. Apakah ini yang namanya cinta?. Bukan cinta pada pandang pertama. Justru Levi mulai mencintai Mikasa karena hal-hal kecil yang dilakukannya.

Dipandangnya lagi secarik _sticky notes_ itu.

 _Kurasa sudah tiga kali. Ya kan Senpai?. Bisakah kau temui aku di taman itu sore nanti._

 _M._

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Sore itu langit cerah. Semburat jingga sinar matahari mulai bersinar di barat. Angin berhembus sejuk. Dan sebuah siluet gadis rambut pendek yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Tengah menunggu seseorang.

Levi berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Belum sempat Levi memanggil, Mikasa sudah menoleh. Memamerkan senyum gigi sempurnanya. Lalu beranjak berdiru menghadap Levi.

"Jadi kau datang Levi Senpai." Senyum lebar membuat matanya menyipit.

"Tentu saja, kau kan yang meminta."

"Hmmm." Lalu keadaan menjadi canggung. Levi hanya diam menunggu Mikasa. Sedangkan Mikasa hanya menangkupkan tangan. Bermain dengan jari-jarinya. Menunduk menatap sepasang sepatunya. Seolah sepatu lebih menarik dari Levi. Justru membuat Levi agak iri dengan sepatu yang sedari tadi dipandangi Mikasa.

"Emmm... jadi ada perlu apa?." Levi coba mencairkan suasana.

"Kurasa sudah tiga kali." Suara Mikasa lirih.

"Maksudmu tiga kali modus?."

"Mmmhmmm.." Entah kenapa setelah mendengar kata modus, Mikasa semakin menunduk. Kakinya bergerak menepuk tanah. Dari sudut wajahnya, cuping telinga Mikasa memerah. Apa dia malu?. Mikasa yang tak biasa.

"Oh, maksudmu teh, handuk dan bekal. Terima kasih, sangat membantu."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Lalu diam lagi. Cukup lama.

Dan Mikasa menatap Levi. Pipinya semu merah. Wajah yang tak pernah Levi lihat dari Mikasa. Ternyata Mikasa bisa tersipu Malu.

Gadis iti menarik napas dalam lewat mulut. Seolah tidak cukup oksigen yang dia hirup. Seperti orang yang kelelahan karena banyak olahraga.

"Jadilah pacarku Levi Senpai. Bagaimana jawabanmu kali ini?." Senyumnya kini seperti agak dipaksakan. Namun matanya berbinar menagih jawaban.

Pikiran Levi berkecamuk. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Mereka belum kenal lama. Belum tau sifat masing-masing. Apakah pacaran pilihan yang benar?.

Tapi pikiran Levi kembali melayang dihari saat dia terus memikirkan Mikasa. Menebak-nebak apa yang akan ada dimejanya besok hari. itu hanya tiga hari yang pendek. Namun kenapa Levi justru terbiasa dengan Mikasa karenanya?.

"Tidak, maafkan aku Mikasa." Mata Mikasa membulat.

Seketika kaki Mikasa yang sedari tadi bergerak naik turun menepuk tanah jadi diam. Wajahnya kembali tertunduk. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Levi.

Lalu setetes air meluncur jatuh mengenai sepatu kanan Mikasa. Dua, tiga.

"Dengar, aku tak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis memintaku pacaran. Apalagi kau." Melihat Mikasa menangis membuat Levi menyengit. Kini dia seorang pecundang brengsek.

Empat, lima.

"Aku ralat. Jadilah pacarku, Mikasa."

Mikasa mendongak menatap Levi. Kepalanya miring kekanan.

"Senpai? kau bilang apa." Suaranya menjadi serak habis menangis.

"Jadilah pacarku, Mikasa."

Ekspesi Mikasa tidak berubah.

"Panggil namaku Senpai."

Levi menghela napas panjang. "Mikasa."

"Lagi."

"Mikasa."

"Lagi." Kini senyum kembali menghiasi wajah cantik Mikasa.

"Mikasa."

"Lagi." Mikasa tertawa.

"Mau mati ya?" Levi bersidekap

,merasa jengkel.

"Baru hari pertama dan pacarku mau membunuhku?. Sungguh malang." Perlahan Mikasa menyeka pipi yang sudah dari tadi banjir air mata.

"Kau ini."

"Levi." Si empunya nama bereaksi saat namanya dipanggil. Alis bertaut.

"Levi, Levi, Levi." Mikasa terkekeh setiap memanggil nama Levi. Seolah itu adalah mantra ajaib yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Hentikan, aku ini seniormu." Sebenarnya Levi juga senang saat Mikasa memanggil namanya. Hanya saja dia malu untuk mengakuinya. Lalu berbalilk membelakangi Mikasa.

"Aku sangat suka namamu Senpai." Lagi, Mikasa terkekeh. Dia terlihat bahagia.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu." Akhhhh, bodoh. Apa yang barusan aku katakan.

Sebuah tangan menelusup diantara lengannya. Lalu menggandengnya. Dan itu adalah Mikasa.

"Tak biasakah kau menebak jawabanku?." Ucap Mikasa. Senyumya kian lebar.

"Terserah deh."

The End

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Halooo...

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Maaf jika alur nya masih berantakan. saya juga masih belajar nulis .

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak komen dan reviewnya yah...

See yaaa

뽀뽀


End file.
